This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project is an extension of our previous one dimension CW SRLS fitting program with dynamic exchange. It will enable a more accurate determination of the dynamic parameters related to the dynamic exchange processes, as 2D ELDOR ESR contains more spectral resolution and information than its 1D CW counterpart. We started from the MOMD version and will proceed to the SRLS version.